


Grief

by Tonks32



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks32/pseuds/Tonks32
Summary: Scott stops and confronts the grief that he bottled up after his father's death. Of course, Cora is there to help him through.





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I've always believed that being Alec's second that Cora knew the Ryder's for a few years before leaving the Milky Way. I wanted to state that as it will things in this story and most of those I write about these two make more sense.

   It wasn’t until much, much later did Cora’s words she spoke to Scott sunk in. Any boy did she feel like a royal ass. How could she lash out at him with her anger and bitterness over something he had no control over? Something he wasn’t expecting and maybe, deep down, didn’t want. Alec was the one she was furious with and the man was dead. That, under no circumstances, meant she had the right to take it out on the man’s son.

   Rubbing a hand over her tired face, Cora sat up in her bunk. The living quarters were deserted since the crew decided to take the luxury to stay on the Nexus. Cora wondered if Scott followed their example. She’d stayed behind out of embarrassment.

   “SAM,” She called out to the AI.

   “Yes, Lieutenant Harper.”

   “Is the Pathfinder on board?”

   “Yes,” SAM informed. “Scott is currently in the cargo area. Shall I inform Scott you’re looking for him?”

   “Please don’t.” Cora was still debating on whether she was actually going to seek the man out. “Thank you, SAM.”

   “My pleasure, Lieutenant Harper.”

   Gnawing on her bottom lip, Cora swung her legs over the edge of the bunk. Would things only become worse if she were to approach him so soon after their disastrous conversation? That was the last thing she wanted. Sighing, Cora hopped down from the upper bunk. When it came down to it, Scott’s life was in turmoil with his sister in a coma, losing his father, and forced into a position he didn’t ask for and being deemed unworthy of it by nearly everyone they encountered. Someone had to be there for him even if it was just to be yelled at. And Scott was her friend first and foremost. A bond developed during their back in the Milky Way.

   Cora made her way through the ship that was so quiet it was almost disturbing. There was always noise and movement no matter the time. The door to the cargo bay hissed open and Cora was surprised to find Scott sitting right inside, feet dangling over the edge, brow pressed against the hand railing. She noted the open whiskey bottle next to him and how it seemed he was staring intently down at something.

   Upon moving closer, Cora’s heart broke upon discovering that something was his father’s battered N7 helmet. “Scott,” Her voice shook ever so slightly as she spoke. “You want me to leave you alone?”

   A coarse laugh escaped him. “God no.” Scott motioned for her to sit beside him. “I need someone to help me drink this blasted bottle I found stowed away in his stuff.”

   Him being Alec.

   Cora knew better than anyone in Andromeda, save for Sara, how strained Alec Ryder’s relationship with his children was. She sat beside the Pathfinder, picking up the bottle to measure its contents. It was well past half empty. “Seems like you’re doing a good job of it on your own.”

   The corner of Scott’s mouth curled and lifted his gaze from the helmet for the first time in hours. “Always better to drink with company, especially when the company is you.”

   “I think you’re drunk, Ryder.”

   “How’d you know? I thought biotics couldn’t get drunk.”

   “We can,” Cora softly argued taking a large swig from the bottle. “It just takes incredible effort and the galaxy’s most expensive bar tab.”

   “Hmm.” Scott watched her take another drink. “If being Pathfinder actually paid, I’d like to see out that challenge.”

   The bit of humor stirring between them vanished in an instant. Both of them looked down at the remains of the helmet.

   “I’m sorry, Scott.” Cora figured that being direct was the bad practice in this instance. “For what I said in the Bio Lab.”

   “You didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.”

   “I was angry, not at you, but your father.”

   Scott scoffed. “Join the club.”

   _Great going Harper._ This conversation wasn’t going any better than it had this afternoon.

   His hands trembled, torn between hugging the helmet to his chest or throwing it to the grown below in hopes it shattered into a million pieces. “All my life I tried to appease a man who never noticed. I’ve been so bitter and angry at him for so long. And I can’t take any of it back. There are so many fucking questions. Why me?” He softly asked feeling the familiar burn of tears in the back of his throat. “Why did he give his life for mine?”

   The fact Scott was even asking the question made Cora want to weep. She didn’t know much about family. Hers shipped her off as fast as they could once the true might of her biotics manifested. “Because he was your father. Because he loved you.”

   “And he shows that by dying and forcing me into a position I don’t want? That was meant for you?” He snatched the bottle and took a big swig. “All those people on the Nexus questioned that very choice. They still want Alec. Not me. Even after everything we’ve done, they don’t trust me, but they have no choice. I have no choice.”

   “I trust you, Scott.”

   Startled by her statement, Scott looked at her. “Why? You’re so much better qualified than me. You’d know what to do.”

   “No, I wouldn’t,” Cora honestly admitted. “I may be mad at Alec for dying. For making you Pathfinder, but I don’t think he made the wrong choice.” Nice of her to come to this conclusion after biting his head off earlier.

    Cora took the bottle from him before he could finish it. Judging by his red-rimmed eyes, he had quite enough. “I’ve always been a dutiful soldier always waiting for the next order. A Pathfinder has to think on their feet. Be able to go with which ever way the wind blows. Be-.”

   “Impulsive? A bit reckless?”

   Cora gave him a sideways glance. “Perhaps. No one has ever attempted to do this before.”

   “I read Lexi’s report and those are just a few of the words she used,” Scott explained. “Oh, and I tend to approach things with less than a professional attitude. I’m also sarcastic and-.”

   “Didn’t need to Doc to tell me that one.”

   He laughed, a small little snort. “Mind keeping that under your hat? I didn’t have the same opportunity to get to know many of our crew like I did you before leaving the Milky Way.”

   “Think they’ve already figured it out.”

   “You know.” Scott let the helmet slip from his fingers. The sound of it bouncing off the floor filled the air for a long moment. God, he was so glad that Cora was here. She brought him this sense of comfort he couldn’t quite explain, starting all the way before they left home. Before his mother died. “I didn’t want to come to Andromeda.”

   That shocked Cora.

   “To be honest, there really wasn’t any other choice.” Scott lifted his head from the railing to meet her amber gaze. “Dad getting booted out of the Alliance basically tarnished the Ryder name. Even if they didn’t follow suit in finding a reason to let me go, I’d never do anything more than babysit a Mass Relay.”

   Because she wanted, no needed, to comfort him, Cora reached over to take his hand.

   Instinctively, he linked fingers with her. Something about the warmth of her skin against his became the anchor Scott desperately needed in the drunken sea of emotions brewing inside him. “Then mom got sick and unlike dad, I had no disillusions about her fate. Sara signed up meaning everyone I cared about was leaving.” _Including you._ The whiskey nearly loosened his tongue to let that last bit slip out. “So, there would be no one left on earth for me. Or a decent job in my future meaning I followed along. Now, I’m still in the same boat. A job not meant for me and alone.”

   Cora gave his hand a firm squeeze. “You’re not alone,” She whispered with a soft smile. “You got me. I’ll always have your back no matter what.”

   “Good to know I have someone’s support.” He lifted the corner of his mouth. “Next time I have to go against Addison, I’m sending you in.”

   Laughing, Cora stood and helped Scott onto his wobbly legs. She tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered when he shifted, unintentional or not, closer towards her. Ever since she first met Scott Ryder, Cora found herself attracted to the man. The years that followed for Initiative training and their small time in Andromeda, she found that attraction slipping into something unexpected. “Think you can make it to your quarters?”

   “Perhaps.” Scott took a step, stumbled, and nearly took Cora down. Thankfully, he caught himself on the railing instead. “With a bit of help.”

   “Guess you’re lucky I’m around.” Cora tossed his arm over his shoulder and slipped hers around his waist. “I’ll make sure that SAM wipes all the vids.”

   “How kind of you.”

   Getting him on the ramp and stay on was a bit tricky. Cora called on her biotics to help bare the Pathfinder’s weight as he became heavier with each step. How they made it up to his cabin was a miracle in itself. “SAM.” She adjusted Scott’s weight. “Please unlock the Pathfinder’s quarters.”

   The door hissed open and Scott took the lead, confident he could at least get to the bed on his own. He got three steps in, tripped over his discarded Initiative hoodie, and fell face first into the mattress.

   Cora slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

   It took a couple of tried, but Scott managed to roll over on his back. He narrowed his blue eyes. “Are you laughing at me, Harper?”

   “Of course.” There was no hiding it now. Hair tousled and wearing a lopsided grin, Cora couldn’t help but notice how damn good looking he was. This had to stop. With him being Pathfinder, she needed to reevaluate this flirtatious relationship they seem to have. “You’re being quite ridiculous.”

   “I beg to differ.”

   Knowing there was no way he would be able to do it in his current state, Cora worked on removing Scott’s shoes. “You’re going to have one hell of a hangover, Ryder. I hear they’re not that pleasant.”

    “My life long goal now is to get you to experience God’s cruel gift.” Scott propped himself up on his elbow suddenly hyper aware that Cora was not only in his quarters on an empty ship but kneeling on his bed helping him now get out of his jacket. “Cora.”

   Feeling his warm breath fanning across her throat, Cora froze upon coming to the same realization as Scott. Her hands were on his shoulders beneath his jacket ready to slid it off and found that she wanted to move them upward. To cup the back of his head and tilt her head downward until their lips brushed. She forced herself to shake her mind clear. Scott was three sheets to the wind and gripped in the throes of grief. If anything were to happen they would only find regret in the morning and ruin the friendship they’d spent years building.

   Cora pushed the leather coat from his body. “Get some sleep, Scott. Tomorrow is a new day. A new start.”

   “New start,” Scott echoed liking the sound of that. He reached up to brush the tips of his fingers over her cheek. He swore he heard her take a sharp breath. “I like the sound of that. Thanks, Cora.”


End file.
